


Two More Weeks...

by Mr0Benzedrine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cops, Medical Torture, Other, Psychological Torture, Saturday - Freeform, Torture, music video au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: This case, the case of the Queen of hearts has driven recently recovering Detective Stump mad. His partner, a shady and confusing man who was once his best friend, is growing distant. When even his own precinct won`t answer his questions will he be able to solve this case before he gets the red envelope of the Queen of Hearts? (This one will have an ending I promise.)





	1. The beginning?

      Well. I didn`t expect this to be the end of my story. Dead in an alleyway, a queen by my side, holding my heart. I don`t think this is how this should begin either, so where to start…? You`re probably very curious about this. Sorry to not be very clear with the direction.

      In my life, I was dizzy, dazed and stunned by the small wonders in my city. I was born near Chicago, and spent most of my time as a child and teen there. I graduated from high school and immediately went into a band with my new friend and his friends. Joe suggested it`d be a good idea,even got this legendary bassist to join. That`s where the story begins I suppose. Pete. He was the man who believed we could make it to the top and yeah, I suppose I believed him. Sadly, we didn`t make it any farther than Illinois. Surprise surprise. Even when Joe and Andy moved away, Pete seemed to stay. I think I remember asking him why he did. He smiled, before looking my way just to say. “Why leave? I mean, you`re here. So what if the band sucked? We`ll do better.” I like to think in another time, another world, we did.

But, the failure of that band made this so much closer to my heart.

      Pete convinced me that maybe we could do something better with life. We had spent the recent years jumping careers, finding our way in and out. One day Pete shoved an envelope in my hands. “Your mom said you could Lunchbox, so your choice.” He sounded excited, his eyes lighting up. I opened the paper, seeing registration form, it was for New York and filed ‘Criminal Law’ “Police?” I asked, looking up at Pete, who shook his head, pointing at the paper. “Nah man, Detectives. Way better than boring police. Also less fitness requirements.” He grinned down at me, waiting for my response. ‘Detectives? What the hell Pete?’ I found myself thinking. I glanced at him once more, than at the papers. ‘He seems excited for this. Maybe we`ll keep this job. I suppose saying yes won`t hurt.’ I set the papers to the side. “Do you have anything set in stone Pete? Or are we sleeping in the van?” Pete`s smile faded. “Not set in stone, but it`ll be when we get there. Okay?” I nodded. “Alright. We`ll try this out. Don`t mess this up too soon please?” Pete launched onto me, hugging me, scooping me into his thin, tanned arms. “Awesome! Get packed Lunchbox! New York is gonna kiss our ass!” This of course meant college before we could really work, but to keep things simple I will skip these boring details.


	2. New York, New York. AKA, Introduction

      So in week after graduation we drove to New York, applied, and were soon accepted as detectives. Pete was my assigned partner but for the first month we were working with senior detectives. It wasn`t that bad, decently simple cases. “Stumph-” I looked up. “Uh…. sir…. It`s just ‘Stump’. The ‘h’ is silent…” My temporary Partner glanced at me, and sighed. “Look kid, we have a case. Correct me later when we aren`t looking into a murder.” I nodded, and followed him out.

      Sadly the month I spent with the senior detective is a blur to me. My time in the van with Pete before and after work, isn`t however. Comparing cases, helping each other out. Sometimes when it was late enough, and the lights from the city didn`t quite reach the van, we`d talk about life, about who we were seeing (Or my lack thereof), dreams, possibilities if this didn`t work out. Sometimes we`d just lay or sit silently, settling into the silent company of each other. When we were drunk on rare nights, we`d think about the band. Joe and Andy both progressed with music from the phone calls either Pete or myself received.

      One night Pete surprised me. “Patrick.” He looked my way, probably checking to see if I was still awake. I rolled off my stomach to properly face him. “Yeah Pete?” His expression was blank, hidden in the shadows and cover of night. “Are we always going to be friends?” I wanted to laugh off the question but how he asked it… “Pete, yeah. No matter what. Even if you fuck up, cause if you fuck up, that means I did or will.” Even through night`s cover I saw Pete`s teeth gleam in a wide, dopey smile. “Go to back bed Pete.” I rolled back on my stomach, not caring if he listened or not.

      Our first case together I remember clearly. Of course we grabbed a small case, theft. Pete was ecstatic nonetheless. “Dude this is sweet! We even get to use an impound car!” Pete slid across the hood, holding out a hand. “Keys Pattycakes!” He called. “Pete!” I rolled my eyes, and tossed them anyway. I got in the passenger side as Pete started the car, nodding at me as he turned on the radio. As we drove I read the case file. “Caucasian female around 30 years of age was caught on camera trying to steal 40 dollars worth of lottery tickets.” Pete glanced over, than at the file. “Before you ask, she`s my height, 5'5". Eye color unknown, hair is dyed blue.... Sounds like your type.” Pete smiled, shaking his head. “Very funny... but this sounds pretty easy. You up for being awesome detectives Patrick?” I nodded slightly before feeling Pete`s elbow in my side. “Come on be happy about it! Smile!” Pete glanced at me as he drove. “Pete no man…” He chuckled, waving his hand at me. “Fine. But hey, your suits come in handy now. Looking snazzy.” I looked over. “Snazzy Pete? Really I thought you had a bigger vocabulary than that?” I looked at the buildings. Everything was close, almost blurring together. As we coasted down the winding streets only colors separated the shops and homes from seeming like all the same.


	3. Flashbacks and Hot tempers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update to this for this week I promise.

      A man sat at the counter when we entered. “You the detectives?” He asked, looking in Pete`s direction. I was the first to show my badge. The man looked my way, and I nodded. “Any more information we can get about her? Weight..? Body build?” Pete asked, holding a notebook. The man scoffed. “No. She left this.” He tossed a card onto the table. I grabbed my handkerchief, picking up the card. Pete glanced at it. “It`s an ace of clubs.” I looked up. “Was she wearing gloves?” The man shook his head. I patted Pete`s back. “Hey, I`ll go run prints. Get his for me okay?” Pete nodded, and grabbed the ink kit from his bag, I went into the car, grabbing out the talcum powder and tape. I poured out some powder onto the card before brushing it off, seeing the numerous prints all over the card. “Gotcha.” Pete came out. “Got something ‘Trick?” I nodded, setting the tape on black paper to keep the finger prints. “There's at least two or three hands touching these cards.” Pete nodded, getting a few more statements from the guy while I waited in the car. _“And i`ve read about the afterlife but never really lived….”_ I began to sing our old songs, the songs I wrote. I was always told by Pete and the others I had a voice of gold…. All things to keep me in a crumbling band.

      “Hey Patrick... “ Pete`s voiced mumbled as he woke me up. “What do you want?” I rolled to face him. Makeup gone, and Pete still looked like a raccoon from the sleepless nights caused by his insomnia. “Patrick please….?” He hugged me, hoping that would give him some leverage on begging. “Pete I need it for tomorrow.” I felt him against me, and sighed. “You snuggling into me isn`t going to make it happen Pete.” “Please please please Patrick just one more time please….” Joe sat up. “Patrick we all want sleep just do it.” I sighed, looking up at Pete. “Will you go to bed?” He nodded, resting his head on my shoulder, looking up at me. _“I`m good to go, though the motions I`ve been going though have failed…. At a hundred miles an hour. Two more weeks, my foot is in the door. I can`t speak, in the week of Saturday….”_ I cooed out, singing it lowly and softly, rubbing his back. _“Pete and I attacked the lost Astoria with promise and precision. And I`ve read about the afterlife but never really lived. When I said two more weeks, my foot is in the door, and I can`t speak in the wake of saturday….”_ I saw his eyes close, and began humming, vocalizing the slow, soft beat. _“And I`ve read about the afterlife but I`ve never really lived…. Two more weeks….. My foot in the door… Me and Pete, saturday…”_ His breathing was shallow, and I trailed off, sighing. I`d have to sing again tomorrow more than likely. 

      Pete entering the car snapped me from my thoughts. “You were singing…” Pete said softly, as if he`d wound me with the statement. I shrugged, not saying a word about it. He got in the car, setting his notepad with me. “Here… He said he couldn`t remember much else about her.” I nodded, taking the paper and began typing up a report. The whole car ride back was dead silent. “Great job boys.” The boss patted our backs, taking up the report and evidence. “Great first case.” I looked up, smiling at him. “No problem.” Pete looked at me. “Wait so we don`t go and catch the girl? What are we supposed to do than?” The boss looked at Pete. “Nothing. You go home and wait for more cases. You`re detectives. Not police.”I grabbed Pete`s arm, tugging as we left the room so he wouldn`t make a scene. “That`s complete bullshit man! We had that case and did all the fucking work!” I signed back in the impound car, thanking the lady at the front desk. “I don`t know man.,.... He is right. Plus man we shouldn`t really be bothered. I mean, how would we fare in a shootout or chase? Pete I can barely run.” I looked over from Pete, getting into our van. Pete`s face went from anger to a goofy grin that meant he had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That`s my idea of how the first version of Saturday sounded... I thought it sounded okay but yeah. Hope you guys like this story, I worked on it for a month and a half...? it was in the works for awhile, and my beta readers (Friends and Sister) thought it was really good. If you like it I`ll post more, as I have a lot in the original script.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There`s a light on, in Chicago, and I know i should be home...."

      Pete was smart. He found a way to get us into an actual police job, even an apartment back in Chicago. We were heading home for the holidays then. “So Patrick, how does it feel knowing we`re police officers now?” I smiled softly, looking over. “I`m just glad we`ll have an apartment now Pete.” He nodded, holding out a hand.I high fived him. “Hell yeah!” The apartment was small, but just enough for two guys who lived in a van for a few months. We grabbed a few things from our parents before moving in. “hey, Patrick.” I looked over to see Pete, grinning ear to ear, holding a pretty large box. ‘What is it Pete?” he came into the room, dumping the box onto my bed. “Pete come on i just cleaned up…” i picked up one. It was an old stuffed animal. “Pete… Where.. When?” He kept smiling, coming closer. “My mom had them in our attic….. She asked if I wanted them cause if not she was sending them to Patricia.” I smiled softly, drumming the bear in overalls gently. Memories….

_“Paatrick… Hey… wake up..” Something soft and fluffy began prodding my cheek. I swatted at it but felt skin. “Patrick come on…. You wouldn`t hit a little old bear would you?” I pulled my face from the pillow, glaring up at Pete for waking me up. In his hands was a little bear. “Patrick he just wanted to meet you why are you trying to hit him?” Pete made the bear cover it`s face, faking soft cries. “It`s your biggest fan Patrick… Come on…” I looked up at Pete, at the bags under his eyes, the life in his eyes still burning brightly. I sighed, pulling myself up some to play along. “Sorry little guy… Just had a bad day… That`s not an excuse….” The bear looked up at me, and the little paws were held outstretched, reaching for me. I took the bear gently in my hand, looking down at it before looking at Pete. He nodded, a big grin showing up on his face. I hugged the bear. “We`re at a rest stop aren`t we?” pete nodded. “You got ten minutes.. We`re breaking here for a bit.” I nodded, setting the bear in my nest of blankets before getting up and getting out into the cold air._

      “Patrick you alright? You kinda zoned out… I-I can give them back to your mom if you`re not okay with them being here.” I shook my head, before gently setting them back in the box. “No… I`ll find a spot to put them… They`re not going to hurt anything. They`re little army men I guess.” Pete laughed. “Patrick you actually believe that dumb story?” I blushed in embarrassment, before nodding. “Shut up Pete.”


	5. A few knocks around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Pete are finally cops, but is it really something they could handle? (A/N: I won`t be able to update on Friday this week, so I`m updating now.)

        We had our first big case a year into our career. A serial killer who the other cops named ‘Cards’ as they left cards at each crime scene. We were kneeling above the body, before I noticed the card, the only one facing upwards. “Pete… It`s an Ace of Clubs again Pete…..” He leaned forward, making a face at the smell coming off the body. I sighed, grabbing the card with my gloved hand. “Holy shit….” Pete breathed as I nodded, thinking back to that case. “Would it really come to Chicago though? I mean, that was New york, didn`t they catch her?” Pete shook his head. “No… She fled state and they never found her.” I looked around, noticing the dead silence of the area. “Pete… Something is odd…. Where did the other officers go?” Pete jolted up before I yanked him down. “Pete the other officers are gone during a scene scan… Why?” Pete shook his head, pulling out his radio. “Dispatch hey uh… where are the other officers?” I shook my head, scanning the area while Pete talked to the man on the other side both of them sounding equally confused. 'Would they have just up and left? No, it`s still early we just got...-" That`s when I saw it. A foot, just barely peeking out behind the back of a tire of the nearest police car. “Pete…. Fuck Pete…" I was smacking his arm. Soon he looked my way before following my gaze. “ Fuck man… oh shit the killer is still here aren`t they?” I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart. “Pete…. What are we supposed to do…?” that`s when I heard a click. Pete`s gun came into my view, the sleek metal glinting in the soft lighting. “Patrick… we are police. We are the law, and we have guns. I shouldn`t have to tell you this. Let`s get to the car, and fucking bolt.” I nodded, grabbing my gun with a shaky hand. Leveling it and slowly standing, I scanned the area in front and to the left, feeling Pete against my back, probably checking the other areas. “Okay, let`s go. Move slowly, and don`t lower your gun. To the car, than bolting back to the precinct, and then back here with more backup. We`ll be okay Lunchbox. I promise."

Soon after Pete said that I hit the ground, blacking out.


	6. Blacked out of the bruised heart

      “Paaatrick…. Hellooo…?” A sweet voice crooned into my ear, echoing through my skull and ringing. I shook my head, trying to get away from the voice, away from the headache it would cause, but found myself unable to move, my arms and legs felt numb, sluggish in my actions. I began to try to wriggle my arms more, slowly gaining more control. I winced at a stinging in my arms and legs. “Sh shsh….. Patrick you`re allll riiigggghhhtttt…” I winced at a sudden biting feeling in my cheek, trying to jerk away. I licked inside my cheek for blood, but shivered when I felt liquid drip down my neck. I swallowed, my head rolling a bit too much to the left for my liking. I struggled to find something to say, but one thing naturally came out “Pete?” I refused to open my eyes, my head was pounding, and the red I was seeing behind my eyelids told me it was bright. “He is okay. Patrick you are okay… You`re such a sweet boy aren`t you…?” I jerked away from the voice, from the body practically using me as a chair and the soft hand on my face, but whined when I felt something jab into my side, very sharp, sudden. It twisted, and I screamed out. “Patrick. You will look at me when I`m talking to you. NOW.” The once sweet tone was angry, lowly growling out. Scared I opened my eyes, the bright light blinding me. It was like another crack to my skull. As I blinked away the tears and pain I forced myself to look around, keeping my head straight. Something above me caught my eye. I looked up, seeing fading blue hair. “There we go… Up and at `em.” The voice giggled, and the noise made my stomach lurch. I looked around the brown and tan room. It was a living room, pictures, tables, even a couch seemed normal enought till I saw the metal sheets drilled onto where I assumed windows would be. I looked down at my surroundings and myself. I was sitting at the table, across from me was a mess of black hair, half of it was up in a towel, it`s body was hunched over, just a tip of a tanned nose poked out from behind the mess of towel and inky black strands. “Oh! You like?! I can do it to your hair too if ya want! He`ll be so pretty after it`s a cotton candy pink.. I just have soooo many ideas for your hair... Maybe I`ll make you a bleach blonde again.” The voice giggled once more prattering on about random things. I shook my head, trying to clear thoughts, gather my bearings. But the sudden jolt of my head felt like another crack to my skull, pain dancing around my nerves and lighting up my senses. The pain made me jolt up, causing the object in my side to jostle, making the wound wide enough for the object to slip out and clatter on the ground. “You`ll be missing out than…” The body left me, the blue hair waving out from my face as she walked around, yanking the head up, revealing Pete`s face, the blood trail blood trail coming from his mouth was on the table, staining birch white with crimson red.

      “P-pete?” I called out, my voice cracking and I coughed, feeling suddenly really sick, every breath I took I smelled iron, 'bone daddy', sweat and my own shampoo. Looking down at myself I saw tape banded across my arms and chest. I figured it was on my legs too since I couldn`t kick out. My hands bound to the arms of my chair, useless and limp. The figure was now against Pete, whispering to him, petting the hair that was uncovered. “G-get away! L-leave him alone a-and let us go!” I tried my best to sound threatening but I failed. She glared at me, and a sudden pain ran up my leg, digging into my skin. I screamed, trying to grab my leg. I whimpered as I felt liquid slowly crawl down my leg, touching my bare feet. As I panted, hoping to breathe out the pain, I heard a small groan pass Pete`s lips, his face srunching up in a way I had seen when living in the van. He was alive, waking up.  “P-pete?! Oh god Pete p-please….” I felt hot tears, the wound on my side bleeding more with every move I made. The person, a woman, moved his head further back, fiddling behind his head till a thick strap was played across his throat. Trying to move my own head I found I must`ve been bound the same way. “Pa…” Pete coughed, spitting up a lot of blood, his head jerking and moving the strap off, lurching foreward. I flinched when some of it hit me in the face. The woman laughed and that sounded much worse than the giggle I had heard earlier, redoing the strap and earning a choking noise from Pete. I felt myself shaking as I saw whiskey eyes opening, pupils blown and dazed. "Goodie, both my boys up... Just in time for dinner..."


	7. Nothing beats having a "friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Wentz is a clever dick.

      I whimpered softly as pete began to struggle, his drugged body moving sluggish, his noises of discontent and sleepiness were the only noises in the room for awhile. I held my breath, scared what this woman would do, what she could do… Finally Pete gritted his teeth, seeming to thrash in the bonds, his choking noises made me call out. “Pete stop you`re going to hurt yourself!” He froze at my voice, eyes wide, seeming to hyperfocus on me, on what I said and what I did. “Pete she got us….. Pete are you injured….?” He growled, trying to look around. “What the FUCK do you want with us?!” She wasn`t too happy about the comment. She growled, slapping Pete hard across the face, nails marking his face with deep scratches. “P-Pete!” I screamed, flinching once I felt another sharp stab into my leg, right above the first. I gulped down air, hoping my scream could be quieted. It could, out came out as weak hiccuping sobs. “SHUT UP. Or you won`t get dinner at all!” She screamed in our faces, making me flinch and try to quiet the sobs, hiccuping more. Pete stared me down, nodding silently. “Better… Now, I`m gonna give you guys something to make you… starving… You haven`t eaten in a few days but just as a precaution….” The woman`s smile only seemed to get larger as she pulled two large needles from behind her, waving them so they glinted in the light. “In these is juuuusssstttt enough of a hunger supplement to make you unable to refuse the lovely meal that I SLAVED over the stove to give you... “ She trailed off, glaring down at us. “Ungrateful children.”

      She was quiet, smirking as she looked my way, walking once more to be leaning on me. She licked my cheek, licking her lips and poking inside the cut she caused. I gritted my teeth, pathetic whimpers leaking past the cracking tough guy look I was (trying) to put on. After she wriggled her finger around inside the cut for a minute she finally moved it out, leaning forward, she dragged the finger from Pete`s temple to his jawline, the blood running dry close to his lips. I was shaking, keeping my eyes on Pete. His eyes were closed, disgust flaring through small tweaks of his features. A creasing brow, slightly upturned lips, his nose twitching out a crinkle. She laughed. “ You two are so cute…. So sweet with each other…. Why, I`d think you to be lovers…” I went to object but Pete`s eyes snapped open, pupils dilated, glaring at me across the table. I shut my mouth, and waited as Pete licked his lips, cringing at the taste. Possibly some blood did reach his lips. “P-please… Ms…. Just.. let him go... “ His voice was calm, soothing. He cleared his throat, adding another tone to it, one I couldn`t place then, but now saw as desperation. “He`s all I have just.. I`ll do anything but please please let him go… I don`t want him to be dragged down because of me….” She stared at Pete, before laughing. “Fine….. I won`t hurt your little toy… much.” With that I felt something thin stab into my arm, hot liquid rushing through it. I gritted my teeth, growling lowly. “No!” Pete struggled, before slumping. Too tired to fight more. “Oh hush… this won`t kill him…” She launched over, stabbing Pete in the shoulder, injecting him as well. I felt my stomach hurt, hunger lacing my thoughts. “It`ll make him wish it did.”

      As I panted I heard a soft beep, things were beginning to echo, sound underwater. “Oh! The roast it ready! I`ll be right back dears!” She pinched Pete`s cheek, smearing the blood before leaving. Pete`s eyes snapped to me. “Patrick…. Are you okay?” He asked softly, and I shook my head, the drug making me more woozy, adding to the blood loss. “What happened?” I took a deep breath, trying to piece together what was hurting more than the dull ache in my head. “M-my leg… She kicked it with like a sharpened heel or something… My head… and I was stabbed in the side… it`s p-pretty deep Pete….” Pete nodded, closing his eyes before thrashing against his bonds, yanking his head up, trying to force himself up, only to drop back down. “Fucking fuck….” He growled out, wincing. “Pete stop it.” I whispered, panicking at the red lines dripping out from under the black bonds, a blackish purple spreading over his throat, bruises littering the tanned skin. “Dinnertime boys...” The voice sung out, sweet and filling the iron tasting air with ambrosia laden words. The air had a stronger iron smell, but smelled burn, stale and vile. I looked towards the door the woman disappeared through, and nearly gagged at the sight of her silver serving table.


	8. Rubies and silver and Padaparascha Sapphire (AKA My Finger is in a Splint)

      On the raised platter was a rounded shape, but the long, flowy ruby strands of hair coming from it showed what it was long before she set it on the table. “What the fuck lady?!” Pete began to struggle once more, jerking his head away, trying to fling himself back. “Pete please stop!” I yelled at him, my voice wavering and breaking. “Time for supper… How about me big boy first?” Struggling slightly away from her and the serving table of death I heard a soft growl. Pete shook his head, and looking down at me. I licked my lips slightly, biting my lip. My mouth was incredibly dry, and I found myself chewing on the inside of my mouth, craving something to eat. “Alright… Open wide baby... “

      She pushed the cart closer, the iron smell was so much more prominent. Glancing over I wanted to vomit. An arm, leg, and bits of stuff I couldn`t guess but I could only scarily hope to GOD it wasn`t more of that poor head, all surrounded by pies, fake vegetables adorning the gritty reds and browns of the assorted bleeding meat. She smiled down at me, picking up a thin, long knife and a serving fork from her long silver cart of death. “I`m going to give my good boy a nice, tender slice.” She held the head down so it wouldn`t teeter and in one swipe the left cheek was sliced off with a sickening wet rip. She stabbed the piece, now bleeding onto a leaf of styrofoam lettuce before holding it to my lips. I wanted to vomit, to get up and leave. I tried to move away but her hand came up, slapping me and forcing my mouth open. I tried jerking away, wincing at the leather biting into my throat. She picked the piece off the fork and put it into my mouth. I felt the need to gag, but couldn`t. I felt so hungry, so starved and the meat was salted, seasoned like it was a prime roast. She held my mouth shut, keeping her hand tightly over my mouth and an arm around my forehead, effectively trapping me there and not letting me go even though my sickened lurches and weak struggles. My stomach growled once more, and I whined, trying to free myself, hoping she`d let go so I could spit it out. ‘I`d rather suffocate.. Once I can get her off I won`t have to have this in my mouth please lady move--’ I begged in my head again and again. But, as I tried to not even touch it, I could hear each sickening squish as my teeth tore into the cooked meat. “Oh such a good boy!” She pinched my cheek as I swallowed, my stomach growling for more food, for SOMETHING to feed my starving body. She soon let go of me, slicing off the other side and going to Pete.

      “If you don`t eat NICELY, than sadly I`ll have to hurt your sweet baby doll…” She aimed her large knife my way. Pete jerked forward, growling protectively. “Just give it to me. Stop freaking him out-” She shoved the piece into his open mouth, jerking her fingers back before he bit down, hard. He chewed it, biting back his disgust and swallowing it quickly. He glared up at her, blood dribbling down his chin. “Fix him. Now.” She nodded as she snickered at Pete. “Such a messy eater…. But we have soooo much more…”

    The rest of that ‘meal’ was just like it`s beginning. Me, gagging only for my hunger to force it down into my starved body, while Pete powered through, acting like my knight in shining armor, my….. ‘boyfriend’... Only after we finished the whole banquet did I get medical help, a rusted sewing needle, medical peroxide, and thick black string. Most of the nights I had with that woman, all the meals and nights, have blended together into an impossibly long twisted night of utter hell. I do not want to remember ANY night with that woman, but I force myself to when the ceiling fan above my bed spins ever so slowly and the lights of cars spin though my room. She kept a schedule though. Her drugging us up in time for dinner, bloody and half raw parts strewn across a sterling silver table then all of the mess ending up on our plates than soon inside us. Lovely right? The after dinner was the worst. She`d tie our hands behind our backs, cutting into our skin. I was always first. She`d bind my hands, putting thick gloves on them and tying them again. “Say goodnight to your baby.” Pete would look at me, a soft smile and warm eyes. “Night Pattycakes…..” I`d give a scared, weak smile back, trying my best to keep still. “N-night Pete….” I always wanted to say more, but the gag she`d yank into my mouth would shut me up for the night. Pete`s warm look would be the last thing I saw before I felt a thick bind across my eyes. The last thing was thick headphones. They made even the noise of my own breathing nonexistent. We were shoved together into a small, cramped room. Pete was the smart one. On the first night he shuffled to his feet, nudging me with his foot till I moved against the wall. I felt his toes try to pull me downward, and followed the gentle tugs. I shuffled down till my legs were slightly pressed into the wall, crossed at the feet. I was laying on my back, feeling myself staring up into nothing. I jumped when I felt pressure on my stomach, but soon settled when I felt a nose against my chin, uneven, staggering breaths I hoped and believed to be Pete`s. It was comforting, though very uncomfortable due to the fullness I was feeling. I sighed into the gag and slowly drifted into what I believed to be sleep.


	9. When the moon hits your eye....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If "me" and "my" are mixed up it`s cause I did a dumb on accident. Can`t fix it, try to spot each one but usually miss some.

     This was how life went on for me for weeks, sometimes though, things wen`t always "Sweet". Times when she`d lock us separate, or when she`d leave one of our sets of headphones on so when she was 'playing' or leaving one of us in the closet alone we`d hear the other`s cries or anger-induced screams.

      Pete was silent after a few meals, shifting less than normal.. “Pete…?’ My voice was weaker, smaller than what I wanted it to be. I felt extremely sick, I didn`t want this to happen yet again. Pete looked up at me, brows furrowed in concentration. He had been staring at his chest and arms for awhile. “I promised Patricia you`d be safe and I am going to keep that promise.” I was confused. I couldn`t remember who- oh...My mother. I felt a wave a nausea and sadness once I registered her name. What would she think? Her youngest, cannibalizing others? Stuck in a hole, wanting to starve and waste away. Gaining too much that I was disgusting, worse than before. I couldn`t stand without feeling like me spine was going to snap in two. I knew I wouldn`t be able to look at even a slice of pepperoni pizza ever again, or anything ever again. I bit my lip, looking at Pete. “What are you-” “Dinnertime boys…!!” That sugary voice interrupted and I shut my eyes. The only thing I could hear so clearly. I heard the cart rolling in, settling beside us. “Pete baby it`s your turn to eat first….” That slicing noise barely affected me anymore, but still made my jump. I looked down, not wanting to watch Pete eat yet another slice of face. That`s when I heard a new sound, a snap. I jolted my head up, seeing Pete slamming the woman to the ground. He stumbled off her, pushing the cart into the wall, none of us caring about the food spilling to the floor, staining the white carpet red. I stared at him, he had gained less weight than I had, the pink hair vibrant and standing out against his now blonde hair. In his hand was the knife, his eyes still a livid fire as he brought the knife down, slicing my ropes. “Get up.”

      I struggled standing, Pete trying to pull me up. “Go! Get the fuck out of here!” I looked at Pete, scared and confused. “B-but…. Come on!” I tried to reach for Pete, but the woman knocked him to the ground. He held the knife higher, keeping it from her prying hands.”Give my that you ungrateful brat!” She screamed at him, clawing his arms and face. “Just fucking go Patrick! Scream, Sing till your lungs give out Patrick…. You were the last good thing about Chicago anyway.” I looked at Pete, seeing that dumb, wide and goofy smile on his face. He was trying to make the genuine form of it past a feral screaming woman. I found myself studying his face, memorizing it. ‘In case he doesn`t get out.’ I found myself thinking sadly and shook my head. He seemed to think the same thing as he stared quick, wanting glances at me. It was now or never. I had to get it out. “Pete… I love you.” I found myself saying it cause I did! I poured my heart out, found myself saying everything i wanted to say cause deep down I knew I may never get the chance again. “You were like another big brother and you better make it out you asshole because if you don`t and I do I swear to god…” I felt tears on my face, the salt stinging my burns and cuts, me eyes were stinging at the tears mixing dirt and grime into my eyes. “I love you too Patrick.” He said, and with that I bolted out through the place, running on fear and the need to be out of what felt like hell, ignoring screams and cries behind me, the blood in my ears pounding so fast I couldn`t tell whose screams were whose. I opened the first door I saw near a window, and screamed as loud as I could into the frigid night air of winter. I looked up, and nearly sobbed at the sight of the bright white moon in the oily blackness of night.

      


	10. Home

      I was commissioned into Mercy Hospital and Medical Center the next morning by fellow officers who were called by a lovely elderly couple nearby the house. I was missing for a month, as this is when I found how long I truly was in that hellhole with Pete… Pete. They were silent whenever I brought him up. As if I was speaking another language. I was held in the warm and lively hospital for three weeks, slowly recovering through getting my stomach pumped and letting the bruises and cuts heal. A psychologist came by to slowly check up on me. She`d have me play sensory games and would sit through my telling of the month in that house. “Do you know what happened to Pete? No one is telling me anything.” She paused on writing, taking a cherry colored lip in her mouth, abusing it slowly with her teeth. “Well, the police searched and they found a man and woman. I`m not allowed to disclose anything other then that hon.” I nodded, and continued to pet the swatches in front of me. “This one is soft… feathery and light. Like hair….” I remembered Pete`s hair, whenever he rested his head on me was just the same. Even when he was sweaty or had just showered, his hair was like damp feathers. I didn`t notice I was shaking till the psychologist began rubbing my arm to calm me down. “Patrick breathe… You did amazing. You`ve checked out for me. Of course besides the trauma….” She once again bit her lip, pearls against ruby, a white rug stained and bloody…Pete`s screams. I began to panic again, and once more she began calmed me down, singing a soft lullaby.

      The day I got out I rushed to my apartment as fast as the taxi could get me. A quick shower and dressing I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, which themselves were a listless dull blue now. I licked my lips, rubbing at the beard I had grown. A quick shave and I left to the department. Once I got there I had seen Pete`s desk packed, roses littered the oak surface. “What…?” I went over, petting the box, confused. “Oh… Stump.. You`re supposed to be home.” Macy, the cop next to our desk was walking over, setting a blue rose, stark against the red ones. “What`s going on? Why is Pete`s desk packed? I-If this is about-” “No! No… Patrick..” She shifted on her feet, scratching her neck. “How do we…?” She took a deep breath, and then grabbed my arm lightly, dragging me to the elevator. Once inside she hit the morgue button and down we went into the dark shaft.

      Once the elevator stopped Mason, the morgue owner looked my way. “Hello Patrick… I wasn`t expecting you for another week or so… Why are you here?” I was about to speak, but Macy spoke up. “He`s here to see Pete…” She said softly, and Mason lowered his head. “Come along than Patrick.” Macy stopped, and I was now lead by Mason. He walked through the doors, the smell of bleach, body, and spearmint drifted to my nose. As I walked with him through the large area we walked up to a drawer. “What…? Is this a prank? Is Pete this much of an asshole that he?” Mason looked at me, than the drawer, backing up. “It`s number 1806.” I reached from the door, millions of thoughts piercing my empty mind. My hand was shaking, I couldn`t breathe as I saw the tints of blue hair. One thought was screaming in my voice, Mason`s, Macy`s, my mothers… Pete`s. “What if he is gone?”


End file.
